The Debt That All Men Pay
by Ungrateful Glory
Summary: Rinsetta Walker wanders the world, immortal, with a cursed eye and a blessed arm killing Akuma as she goes. 100 years from the day she was turned immortal, Rins comes across General Cross, and so begins her adventures with the Black Order. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The Debt That All Men Pay: death. What leads up to the fulfillment of this debt is up to the debtor, and fate. This Story is about a girl named Rinsetta, Rins, for short. At 5 she was abandoned by her parents. At six she was picked up by Mana Walker. Knowing only her first name, Rins took on the last name Walker. At 15, Rins was alone after Mana died in a freak accident.

After the Funeral, when she sat by Mana's grave crying and alone. An odd man appeared out of nowhere. With a top hat and a horrendous grin, The Millennium Earl offered impossibility. To bring Mana back from Death. All she needed to do was call his name. Mana was the only one that had ever cared for her whole life. Born with a deformed arm, no one wanted her. Her arm was blood red and scaly, her fingernails black, and on the back of her hand was embedded a cross. Her decision was simple.

"MANA!"

The mechanical skeleton jolted and groaned.

"Mana, is that you? Are you really back?"

"Rins, you stupid girl! Why did you turn me into an Akuma? Why! I curse you Rinsetta Walker! May you see akuma for all eternity!"

"The Earl t-told me he'd b-b-bring you b-back, I-"

Rins was cut off by the millennium earl. "Kill her, and use her body as a suit."

Without warning Mana jumped on top of her, and started to throttle her. To her astonishment, her left arm acted of its own accord changing shape and slamming into the metal skeleton, killing it. Exhausted, the girl fainted. When she woke up, her hair was pure white and an odd red star shaped scar with a pattern leading down the left side of her face. Rins never grew a day older after then, and after 100 years passed, our story begins.

**Hi, this is Psycho's Pet. I adopted this story from the original author because she couldn't continue it under her current circumstances. So I hope you do enjoy the part that I will be making!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: 100 years later.

A petite teenager stood, her face hidden by her cloak's hood, next to a grave. The writing on the grave was faded and smooth, a hundred years after it had first been made, but still legible.

"Hey, Mana. It's been a while, hasn't it? A year?" and a hundred years today since you died, she added silently.

Placing flowers on the grave, Rins began tidying up Mana's grave, returning it to the condition it had been years ago. Tears flowing down her face, she placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone. Her grief had not truly dulled in the time since Mana's death, but she only let it show the one day a year she went to visit his final resting place.

The day seemed serene, with a clear blue sky and bright sunshine, but to Rins, she thought it should be stormy and grey, with thunder and lightning, rain and hail, to convey her grief to the world. But the sky stayed clear, and the sun remained bright.

A hundred and nine years since Mana had found Rins in an abandoned alleyway, she could still remember his words and his kindness.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey, kid. Kid, wake up." A six year old Rins cracked open an eye to see a man in a top hat standing before her.

He had a kindly face with dark brown hair and brown eyes; he was dressed in a suit of some sort, but didn't look wealthy.

"What are you doing in this alley?" he asked her.

"S'where I live." She whispered.

"You live in this alley? Where are your parents?"

"They left. Said they didn't want the freak." Tears forming in her eyes.

A flash of anger appeared in the man's eyes, but was gone in an instant. "What's your name?"

"Rinsetta."

"Well Rins, how would you feel about coming with me? I could use the company."

Rins eyed him suspiciously, before asking, "What's your name?"

"Mana Walker."

"Alright. If you need a friend I guess it's all right."

Mana held out his hand a kind smile on his face. "Come on, then."

And slowly, Rinsetta warily placed her small hand in his, allowing him to pull her up from the cold, hard ground. He saw her left arm and didn't care. That was one of the many things Rins loved about Mana. He told her that everyone was unique, but some more so than others. It was his kindness that allowed her to grow, turning Rinsetta, the freak, into Rinsetta Walker, Rins for short.

(FLASHBACK END)

With a small smile upon her face, Rins stood up from beside Mana's grave. Mana had been the first turning point in her life. Without him, she surely would have died on the streets, starving and alone. But Mana had come and changed her life for the better, making her into Rinsetta Walker, daughter of Mana Walker, someone he could be proud of.

But still, she was lonely. She couldn't stay in any specific place longer than a few years before people noticed that she never aged. She longed for companionship, someone she could talk to. But she accepted that as impossibility. She was immortal, and so she performed her task of ridding the world of Akuma and setting the trapped souls free.

A sandy haired man with pleasant blue eyes approached her and asked, "Relative of yours?"

"Yes." She looked at the man, really looked, and what she saw was bad. She activated her arm and slashed through the man's body. It exploded, revealing that the man had been an akuma in disguise.

Though she didn't notice him, a middle aged man was watching her from the forest that stood next to the cemetery. He had been about to charge after her and kill her after she tore the man apart, but had changed his mind when the 'man' had exploded. Only akuma explode.

Some how, the person (AN: He couldn't tell if they were male or female under the hooded cloak) had been able to tell that a seemingly normal human was an akuma. This person was an enigma, something new and interesting. This person was unique.

General Cross of the Black Order was curious. Who was this person? How could they tell who was human and who was Akuma?

Meandering over to the grave the person had been standing by he read:

**Mana Walker**

**December 1698-July 1, 1721**

**Beloved Father to Rinsetta Walker**

The date today was July 1 1821. Why had the person been visiting a hundred year old grave? The mysteries kept growing and growing.

Turning to a golden golem, he said: "Timcampy, Follow!"

There was someone following her. She could feel their eyes on her back. They were quite persistent, this stalker, she thought. They weren't Akuma that much she knew, but she had absolutely no idea why they were stalking her. It wasn't as if they could see her from under here cloak, so it probably wasn't some perverted old man. Then again, she could be wrong.

Two hours later, feed up with some guy following her, she turned on her heel and started to rant.

"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME! ARE YOU A PERVERT OR SOMETHING? 'CAUSE IF YOU ARE, SO HELP ME GOD! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU AND YOUR DICK WILL BE A GREASY SMEAR ON THE GROUND ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The stalker walked out from behind a tree. He was middle aged, with longish red hair, and an odd mask that covered half his face. He wore a black coat lined with gold and a symbol on the left side of it. It was the symbol of the Black Order, an order of exorcists. The gold meant he was a general, the highest rank an exorcist could get.

"Well, what does a perverted old exorcist want with me?" she asked angrily.

He held up his hands to show he meant no harm before saying, "I'm General Cross, kid. Not some pervert. I was following you so I could talk with you about becoming my apprentice. How did you know that man from the grave yard was an akuma?"

"Simple. I looked at him."

"So did I, but all I saw was some boring guy."

"I looked at him with my eye."

"How else would you look at him?" asked Cross, starting to get annoyed.

"With my feet. My eye is cursed to see akuma, dumb ass."

"Ah. That explains it. So, are you a boy or a girl?"

"I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT!"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"PERVERT!"

"Shut up, brat! I'm not a pervert! I just wanted to know! Now, what do you say about becoming my apprentice?"

"."

"What?"

"As long as you don't touch me inappropriately, old man!"

"I'm not old!"

And so began the apprenticeship of the 115 year old girl, to the 45 year old man. Despite what he said to the contrary, General Cross seemed to be a total pervert, and also getting into debt at gambling dens/brothels/and bars. He forced Rins to pay off all his debts, which were numerous, using whatever money she managed to make for his own vices.

All in all, General Cross made her life hell on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Moonlit Memories

(Five years later)

"Stupid Pervert. Knocks me out! Damn that senile, paranoid, idiotic old man! I don't care if I'm older! I still look like a teenager, and he's some perverted middle aged man! Who knows what he did after he knocked me out!"

A girl who looked to be around 15 was muttering to herself, a small golden golem fluttering alongside her, embossed with a paler gold cross. Her face was hidden in the shadows created by her overly large cloak, which was very hot in the warm Indian climate. But, after the…incident in the last village as a result of her having a very large temper tantrum in a mostly uninhabited area outside of the village, she thought it best not to be recognized.

Recognition could cause some very angry villagers to grab the pitch forks and torches.

Rinsetta Walker was pissed. Majorly so. The 'Damned Bastard' (as she had affectionately dubbed General Cross) had knocked her out so he could leave without her knowing where he went to. He'd left her a note telling her to go to London to find The Black Order, an organization of exorcists located somewhere in London.

"Did he even tell me where, in London the damned place is? Nooooo! That would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

People walking near her on the small country road decided it was time to hurry up and get away from the crazy person under the cloak before something bad happened. After exchanging pointed looks the three men and two women sprinted off, modesty forgotten when faced with a cloaked, muttering, and to all appearances, crazy person.

She didn't care. So what if people thought she was crazy? She was leaving for London the following day if she could get to the train station. She wouldn't ever see these people again. Anyway, she had the excuse of old age for going a little crazy. Not that anyone would believe her if she told them that she was a hundred and twenty years old. In fact, she'd probably be locked up in some insane asylum. Considering the fact that she was probably at least slightly insane, that might not be such a bad idea, thought Rins musingly, until they figured out she couldn't die, and would start doing all sorts of tests and experiment s on her. It was better to act at least slightly sane in front of other people, or they would start getting uncomfortable in her presence.

She supposed the fact that when she woke up after being knocked out by the perverted bastard, she had thrown a huge temper tantrum and pounded a crater into the ground on the outskirts of the village that they had been staying at; Bajmay hadn't gotten her any points in the normal section.

What she didn't know was that back at the village that she had just left that there was now a legend of a White Haired Demon that rose from the ground and created the crater by unleashing the demons unimaginable fury at the piece of poor, unassuming land as a way to get back at those who had imprisoned it in the earth.

The Legend of the White Haired Demon of Bajmay would be passed done for centuries to come as a way to get the village to behave. If you misbehaved in Bajmay, the scary, evil demon was going to come and eat you!

Or so they said.

After her temper tantrum, Rins had started walking towards the nearest train station, which was about 30 miles away from the remote village of Bajmay. She was currently about 10 miles away and it was getting dark.

Sighing, Rins started setting up camp. Even she didn't wasn't to be wandering around at night.

A small fire crackled merrily in front of her, the glow and warmth of it made her mind wander to another night, years ago, spent camped on the side of a road. It had been right after Mana died, was resurrected, and killed again.

(FLASHBACK)

_Tears running down her face, a fifteen year old Rins stared unseeing into the small fire in front of her. The only sounds coming from the fire and the muffled sobs that came from Rins._

_She was unkillable. Immortal. Cursed. She had tried to kill herself again, with the same results as the last six times. Even with a knife in her heart, she just wouldn't die. Poisoning hadn't worked. Neither had hanging herself. Nor had cutting. She couldn't drown, and couldn't burn to death. She had no need for oxygen anymore, and all the fire did was tickle._

_A cough sounded, rousing her from her thoughts._

_An old woman stood, leaning wearily on her walking stick, dirty and obviously tired._

_"Would ye mind if I sat by yer fire with ye? T'is late and I'm weary and old."_

_Rins nodded, moving over so that the elder woman could sit closer to the fires warmth. The woman nodded gratefully, gratitude in her eyes._

_"My name is Maeve, child. What be yours?"_

_"Rinsetta."  
The old woman, Maeve, observed her from the corner of her eyes, taking in the tear tracks and defeated expression on the young girls face._

_"Beautiful. The name, that is. In the old language, the word Rinsetta meant forever. Me favorite saying was Rinsetta Alvea Yon Ein. Forever Lives the Flame. The flame of the sun that never goes out. No matter what. T'is beautiful."_

_Rins was looking at Maeve. Forever… it was ironic, thought Rinsetta, my name means forever, and I now have forever._

_"Thank you." For the first time in the days since Mana's death, Rins smiled. She had forever to do what was right. To fight for the light, (AN: ha ha! It rimed! I didn't even mean to do that!) and rid the world of Akuma._

_"For what?" asked Maeve._

_"For helping me realize that I need to live to do what I can to make up for what happened."_

_Looking slightly confused, but pleased none the less, Maeve settled down next to the fire, and went to sleep._

_"Thank you." Whispered Rins to the sleeping woman._

_(_FLASHBACK ENDS)

Smiling at the memory of Maeve, she looked up at the night sky, observing the fading color in the west, and the rising full moon already high in the sky. It dominated the night, illuminating the world around her in a silvery bluish light, turning everything into an ethereal otherworldly scene.

Standing, she walked from her camp onto the open road, closing her eyes and reveling in the felling of the warm night air playing through her white hair, her cloak lying in a heap on the ground. Her head tilted back, the moonlight playing across her face.

Rins was as ageless as time itself, and a part of the world surrounding her. Rins was part of nature and nature was a part of her. At that moment, if anyone bothered to look, the whole world could tell.

"Rinsetta Alvea Yon Ein." She whispered.

Forever lives the flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Lost.

London was crowded.

That was the first thought Rins had of London; crowded. It was still as crowded as it had been in the 1700's, and it seemed as though it would never change. London would always be London, perhaps just a more advanced one, but there would always be one consistency.

A humongous writhing mass of people would always fill it.

Ah, such sweet nostalgia.

Voices filled the streets, harking out their goods and wares, women bartered for lower prices, men stood and smoked their pipes, and children ran unattended through the streets. So sweet and innocent. But it was an illusion; anyone of these people could be akuma.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where I can find the Black Order?" she asked a nearby police man.

"Eh? The Black Order? Ye go down Toffey Lane, take a left on Oakside street, turn right on Leme Road, Go straight for a while . . . "

He went on and on, the words floating through one of her ears, and out the other.

"Thank you for your time, sir."

'What was the first direction? Roffley lane, Moffey Street? Ah, never mind. I'll just find it the way all good adventurers do. Wander off in some direction and hope it's the right street. Hmm. What a wonderful idea!'

Ten hours later:

A large black castle rose from high on top of a cliff. With no stairs in sight, it would seem that climbing up it was the only way to enter.

FUN!

About half way up, Rins decided she wanted to make the climb a little bit more fun. Causing a major rockslide was easy. All she had to do was activate her arm, hit the cliff, and down come the boulders. Easy peasy, lemon squeasy. After that, all she had to do was avoid the rocks, and have fun while doing it.

MEANWHILE:

"Uh, Kumoi, you might want to see this." Said a man called Reever.

A Chinese man wearing a beret walked calmly up to the moniter, a cup of coffee in his hand. The cup was a very interesting looking one. It had bunnies. Lots of them.

Kumoi took one look at the monitor, and spewed coffee all over Reever.

"WHAT!"

Back on the Cliff:

"YEEHAA!"  
"WHOO!"  
"AGAIN!"  
"YAAAAY!"  
"THIS IS FUN!"

"COME ON YOU BIG LUMPS!"

"COME AND GET ME!"

"HA HA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID HUNK OF ROCK!"

Rins was having fun. She had been slightly depressed yesterday, and had started remembering the old days, so today she had leapt back into her carefree happy attitude, and the side affect was her acting like a hyperactive puppy.

Annoyingly crazy and enthusiastic.

It was fun.

And she liked things that were fun. After a hundred or so years it's easy to get bored.

There was a quote that she adored, 'If you're going to do something wrong, at least enjoy it.' She would follow that advice until she died. This was never. Hmm. Depressing. Oooo! A rock!

Rins realized that there was a possibility of her being crazy but she didn't care. She was having too much fun to care.

She reached the top slightly dusty, but no worse for wear. Humming an irritating tune under her breath, she walked slowly towards the gargantuan castle looming over head. Shrugging, she started skipping towards the door.

A humongous dumm dumm sculpture stood guarding the gates. Hmm. "Dumm Dumm, Yumm Yumm, Gumm Gumm. RUN RUN!"

The Dumm Dumm had woken up.

BACK INSIDE THE CASTLE:

"Dumm Dumm, please scan this very interesting person please." Kumoi ordered.

BACK WITH THE DUMM DUMM:

"STARTING SCAN!"

A breeze blew Rins's hood back, allowing the world to see her white hair and cursed eye.

Dumm Dumm stopped his scan at her eye, scanning it for a moment more, before yelling:

"AKUMA!"

And from out of the doors stepped a man with long bluish black hair tied into a pony tail, flashing dark blue eyes and a sword in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Violent Introductions and Apologies…

The man/boy looked like he had a stick up his ass. All tight and stiff, turning his otherwise attractive looking body into the one thing that annoyed Rins the most…. Uptight people with no sense of humor.

Hmm. Uptight guy (AN: Im just gonna call Kanda U.G. until Rins finds out his real name, and then there will be lots and lots of nicknames…Evil Grin!) was blathering on about something. Sounded like: "Die, Akuma, I shall kill you, Akuma; I will destroy you you foul Akuma!"

It was rather annoying. What did 'Mugen' mean.

Oh. Apparently it meant long pointy slightly glowy sword thing. What an awesome word. U.G. was starting to move with his 'Mugen' in hand. Did he expect to beat her?

A sword sliced right near her head.

Apparently so.

This would be fun.

Meanwhile, inside the Black Order Castle Headquarters:

"Uh, Komui, you might want to look at this."

Humming absentmindedly, Komui Lee turned around to face the security screen. And spewed coffee all over Reever; again.

The Akuma they had sent Kanda out to dispatch was currently making faces and blowing raspberries right in his face. While insulting him.

What type of Akuma was this?

Back with U.G. and Rins:

KANDA P.O.V.:

Kanda had been quietly eating his Soba, when Kumoi had sent for him. He had then been told that an Akuma was stupid enough to come to the Black Order, and would he please go kill it?

He had come out expecting this to be done within a few minutes. Now, half an hour later the Akuma was still there, and infuriatingly making faces and taunting him.

It would DIE!

There was just something about this Akuma that got him all riled up. Maybe it was because it hadn't even bothered to shed the skin it was wearing, or the fact that it was insulting him. Either or. Or it could be that he wasn't even getting a hit on it.

Most likely that.

Yuu Kanda would not be beaten by an infernal infuriating Akuma.

RINS P.O.V.:

"Die, Akuma!"

Did the U.G. have a personal vendetta against her? He looked like he was Japenese. When was the last time she'd been in Japan? Thought Rins. Around fifty years ago, but the U.G. looked like he was only twenty, so it couldn't have been then. Hmm. There was that time around twenty years ago, when she'd had a temper tantrum in some asian country. No that wasn't Japan. That was Singapore. The poor little island had actually been connected to Malaysia at one point. But that was beside the point.

This was getting extremely boring.

Sure, it was fun to make fun of the U.G., but still. This was barely exercise. The Damned Bastard was even better than this. Thinking of which… hadn't the Bastard sent a letter?

Flashback:

_"Brat, I sent a letter to Komui Lee, he's the head geek at the Black Order."_

Flashback end.

This was even more annoying. Perhaps it had been lost in the mail?

Only one way to find out.

Back inside the Black Order H.Q.:

"OI! Didn't the head geek Komui get a letter from the Damned Bas- I mean General Cross? He said he sent it a month ago!"

Reever slowly turned in his swivel chair to face Komui, who, at the moment, had found something very interesting about his hands.

"Komui. When was the last time you checked your mail?"

"Eh, ha ha, three months ago?"

"Komui?"

"Yes, Reever?"

"GO CHECK YOUR GODDAMNED MAIL!"

"Mimblewimble."

Ten Minutes later:

"Reever?"

"Did you find something, Komui?" there was a dangerous edge to Reever's words.

"Heh, heh. Yes. I found a letter from General Cross."

"You have a letter from the very general we have been trying to get in contact with for five years?"

"Yes; it would appear so."

"THEN READ IT ALREADY!"

"Mimblewimble."

'_**Dear Geek;**_

_**In around a month, a brats gonna show at H.Q. Her name is Rinsetta Walker, she's around 20. I think. Don't actually know. Don't really care. Anyway, the brats my apprentice. She was cursed by an Akuma, so don't use the Dumm Dumm on her. You geeks would get a false positive.**_

_**Cross.'**_

Reever digested this information slowly, before turning back around to the screen, just as the girl, Rinsetta, blew another raspberry at Kanda.

"Well. This is entirely embarrassing."

He click an intercom button and started to speak.

Back outside:

"Kanda! Stand down! Komui found the letter from General Cross! The Girl is his apprentice!"

Kanda's only reaction was something along the lines of "Tch!" before sheathing his sword.

Rins just smiled happy that she didn't have to continue being bored.

The Dumm Dumm started crying. This was the first time it had been wrong. Rins gave it a pat on its nose in a vaguely comforting way.

"Hello! I'm Rinsetta Walker, but I go by Rins!" Rins said as she bounded over to where the U.G.-Kanda, was standing. "What's your name?"

"."

'Not very sociable, now is he?' thought Rins. Before she could say anything else, the giant doors that protected the Black Order opened, and out stepped a girl that looked like the age Rins did. So around 15 or 16, not 120.

"Good lord, am I that old?' thought Rins, with a horrified expression on her face.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee. What's your name?"

The girl, Lenalee, had blue black hair pulled into to pigtails that were held up by two small black ribbons, leaving her kind face free of any obstructions. She had dark eyes, and wore a long black dress.

All in all, she was very pretty.

"HI! I'm Rinsetta Walker, Rins for short!"

Rins looked so adorable looking at her with those wide unsettling ice blue eyes (A/N: what color eyes does Allen have? I don't remember so I just put Rins with ice blue eyes.)and her white hair framing her face, covering her scar, that Lenalee couldn't help but feel protective of the girl standing before her.

"Hey Rins! I'm so sorry about my brother! He's hopeless when it comes to paper work! That includes mail!"

"Don't worry about it, Lena! I don't blame him!"

Lenalee giggled, and grabbed Rins hand, pulling her into the Black Order Head Quarters Rins laughing all the way.

Kanda just stood there, looking at the spot where just a moment before, Rins had stood. He shook his head.

"Tch!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: And so, we meet the snake-y woman…thing!

3rd person/Rins POV:

'Hmmm. Lena-chan is so cute! How can she be related to this…thing?' thought Rins as she dazedly watched Komui Lee weep and wail about Lenalee getting…married? What was that about?

Cue sweatdrops.

"OH! MY LENALEE, HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOM-ACK!" squeeled Komui as another man with gravity defying blond hair wacked him to get him to shut up.

"Hey, sorry about that! The only way we can ever get him to wake up to do his work is when we say Lenalee's in a relationship of some sort. Hehehe."

"Hmmm. That makes sense. Not really, but kind of…" Rins trailed off looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to realize what she wanted.

"Glad you understand. Oh, sorry, I'm Team leader, Reever, nice to meet you."

Rins just hummed obliviously shaking the hand offered to her, not noticing the slight dusting of pink on Reever's cheeks as he stared at her, and the light trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Ahem."

Rins turned her head towards the sound and noticed that Komui had gotten a hold of himself, and was now pushing his glasses up his nose self-importantly.

"Ah, Komui-kun. Anything wrong?" asked Rins tilting her head slightly to the side with an inquisitive air.

"I need to check your innocence to make sure that it wasn't damaged! He he he!" said Komui as he pulled a humongous drill-thing from seemingly no-where and a malicious aura seemed to surround him.

"Ah, how sweet of you! But Komui-kun, I lost my virginity a few years ago!"

People around her either face-faulted, or passed out from massive nosebleeds.

"N-n-no! That's not what I meant!"screamed Komui.

Of course Rins already knew what he meant, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to say something innapropriate… after a hundred or so years by your self, you couldn't help but become slightly perverted. 'or maybe it's just me…' thought Rins, but, since she had no one to compare with, she would never know.

Rins had already decided to act like a completely ditzy and oblivious little girl so as her inner Rins cackled, she tilted her head pouting and sighed.

"I said something wrong didn't I? It's always happening to me! I'm so sorry Komui-kun!" she cried as she launched herself onto a startled and blushing Komui.

As she fake wailed, she noticed that several people were looking suitably stunned, while others looked around frantically at each other, clueless with how to deal with a crying girl.

"Rinsetta-chan, shh… how about I take you to someone very special?" asked Komui, soothingly.

"Sure!" she yelled punching her fist in the air, making everyone around her sweat drop at her sudden mood change… can anyone say PMS-ing? "I will not mess up meeting this special person of yours! Ne, Komui-kun, is this special person your girl-friend?"

Several people choked as they imagined Komui and the person they were talking about as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"NO!" shouted Komui, desperately wishing to be some where other than where Rinsetta Walker wasn't, if only for the fact that she kept inferring things and having severe mood swings…nice, right? NOT!

"Oh, dear. I said something wrong, didn't I? Is the special person your boyfriend?"

Komui looked like he was trying not to cry, while all the other scientists were trying not to laugh, failing to the extreme as the room shook with the vibrations of laughter.

"No! Hevlaska isn't 'that' type of special person! She needs to look at your anti-akuma weapon, which is what I meant when I referred to your innocence!"

On the outside, Rins was pondering what Komui had just said, a slight glazed look in her eyes, because, on the inside, inner Rins was cackling and emiting a dark and evil aura complete with the maniac smile.

"It's okay, Komui-kun, I understand. You don't need to pretend! I realize that you and this Hevlaska person have and utterly complex relationship that is to deep for my understanding! A love so true, that even though it burns as bright as the sun, none can tell but me! The Master of LOVE!" as she spoke a golden light surrounded her as huge anime tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and face, only to plop to the ground.

Again, people sweat-dropped and face-faulted as a stuttering Komui and a seemingly oblivious Rins left the room, and climbed aboard a weird elevator thing and drifted down and out of sight.

"Well…She sure is…interesting."said Reever, a sweat-drop visible on the back of his head, and a tomato colored blush on his face.

"These seats are for the generals, one of which your master, Cross Marion is. Not that he's ever here…" the last part was muttered to himself as Komui continued to explain about Noah's Ark, the flood, and the Golden cube that a prophecy was found on, and how innocence came from the cube.

"Now, we need to know your compatibility with your innocence, and that is why I brought you to Hevlaska, NOT BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE SHE ISN'T!" screamed Komui.

"Hmmm. Whatever you say, Komui-kun. Whatever you say."

"Hello, Rinsetta Walker. I am Hevlaska."came a voice from behind Rins.

Turning slowly, Rins came face to face with something she'd never thought she'd see.

"Dreams do come true!" wait, Huh? "I've always wanted to see a snake-woman-thingy! Beat that, Damned Perverted Bastard Cross! I knew they were real!"


	7. Chapter 7

An odd sensation of being raped by tentacles, while being thouroughly violated by a giant snake woman:

The Snake person, Hevlaska, amusedly looked down at the small white haired human before her…there was just something unsettling about her. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite remember.

Without further ado, she latched her tentacles onto the one called Rinsetta Walker. If it had been possible, Hevlaska would have fainted from shock. As it was, she was feeling slightly off balance.

"….200%" (A/N: hey, she's had a hundred years to synch up with it, she better be damn good with it! Tee hee... :-P)

Audible gasps were heard all around the room from the almost invisible Generals seated the floor above. The highest recorded synch was 120%, by General Cross, but now, this mere slip of a girl shattered that record and set a new one…she was impossibly powerful.

The common thought of all the people in the room went something like this:

'What the ** hell?'

While Rins, well, Rins just yawned.

Ya…she was awesome, and she knew it. Whoop dee do.

"Hey… is there any food around here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side inquisitively.

A resounding thump was heard from all corners of the room as everyone (including Komui) face-faulted.

Humming happily, Rins skipped along a hall way, hopelessly lost, but following her nose to where a /heavenly/ smell was coming from. Five minutes later, she had arrived at the double doors of a room that smelled POSITIVELY delightful.

Unbeknownst to her, a small ocean of drool was collecting at her feet as a dazed look entered her eyes while she practically floated through the doors, giving a crow of delight upon seeing the man behind a stove. Essentially…she freaked the hell out of everyone watching her.

One 'glomp' later, and a very dazed Jerry (the chef dude) Rins' mountain of food was finished. With stars in her eyes, Rins knelt down on her knees and began bowing down to Jerry's superiority. One tomato red Chef later ('Hmmm…'thought Rins, ' what an odd color for dark skin…') a very, very happy Rins sat down and began to eat, successfully nauseating anyone who sat near her as the ten foot pile of food disappeared, in ten minutes flat.

A very content Rins dumped all her dirty dishes at the cleaning station (much to the horror of the cleaning staff) was ready to leave the cafeteria when a commotion interrupted her exit.

It appeared that a finder and the guy with a stick-up-his-** got into an argument for some reason or the other. Inner Rins cackled. Outer Rins put on a mildly concerned look as she daintily walked up to the two fighting males.

"Ahem…while I do believe that lover's quarrels do happen…the sexual tension you are producing is quite…distracting. Now I'm sure that there's an empty broom closet or even an empty room somewhere around here, so why don't the two of you skedaddle off to it, and go have some fun, hmm?"

Leaving spluttering and shocked finders and exorcists alike behind her she wandered her way to Kumoi's office where she was, quite unexpectedly, accosted by a crazy man with a tape measure and glasses named Johnny Gill.

Ten-minutes later, with a new resolve never, ever to go shopping with that man, she was left with the promise that her uniform would be ready by the morning. Nodding in acknowledgment she somehow sleep shuffled to her room yawning while her eye lids fought a valiant battle against gravity. Five steps from her room, she slumped over on the ground and began to snore. With drool. And generally odd behavior for a 'respectable' woman of society.

'Snort…respectable my **.'

Kanda POV:

That ** moyashi! How dare she accuse him, Kanda, of being gay, and with that abominable man of all people! Why the nerve of her, when he saw her ne-

""

What the hell was that?

""

There it was again…ah, that's what it came from…the…sleeping…snoring…drooling…moyashi…

Hmm.

What to do, what to do?

Dare he plan revenge? No…that would ruin his image of perpetual poise…

Too bad.

No, instead, he would be a gentleman and take the … lady to her room.

"Stupid Moyashi…"

Without knowing the reason, he lingered in her door way, watching her sleep.

"Tch."

NEXT MORNING:

"OH! Miss Walker! You look gorgeous!"

Mr. Gill gushed as Rins looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad…not bad at all.' Her pants (she refused to wear a skirt) resembled black riding pants, accenting her long legs beautifully, while her feet were encased in steel toed black ankle boots… perfect for getting a pervert hard in the balls if the need aroused. Her top was a simple white v-neck blouse trimmed with red silk on the sleeves, while her dark charcoal gray over coat remained unbuttoned except for the middle one, with the emblem of the Black Order over her right breast. The red trim of her shirt peeked out from underneath her outfit, adding color to an otherwise dark outfit. It was completed by a red silk ribbon tied around her throat and her white hair piled up on top of her head, while her ice blue eyes were accented by a lining of khol.

"Thank you, Mr. Gill! I love it. Simple…yet sexy." She purred out running a finger nail up his chest. While Johnny invented a new color of red, Rins skipped off to find out what her first mission would be.

(I'm just going to skip the Komui thing, as well as the train ride…those who've read/watched D. Gray man know what happens… and those of you who haven't… you have my condolences. Not really.)

As Rins, Kanda and the Finder approached Tonnere (Sp?), a lone wolf howled in the distance and a flash of blue and green eyes were illuminated by the over hanging moon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 In Which We Meet the Wolf's Pack:

Third person POV:

The full moon shone down upon a scene depicted only in horror stories (and Rins nightmares), half a dozen Finders struggled to hold back an akuma, while waiting for the incoming exorcists to hurry the hell up and save their asses.

"Just hold on a little bit longer! They're almost here!"

"Well almost just isn't good enou-—"

They had missed an akuma, but the akuma hadn't missed them.

Unknown POV:

Screams rent the air, detected only by the packs sharp ears. We were close.

'Neina, do you smell anything peculiar?' I asked the wolf next to me.

'There are three others besides those in the town, heading by us. Two of them have the same scent as you in your wolf form.'

Interesting… my wolf form was when I activated my innocence, so the two of them were most likely exorcists as well…

"This'll be interesting, ladies and gents! Two exorcists, just my luck! Shall we see how this plays out, or shall we lend our assistance?"

A chorus of howls tore through the air, and a feral smirk adorned itself upon my face.

Lena Harrison was back in town, and she wasn't taking any prisoners.

Those poor sorry bastards that got in her way better watch out…

Rins POV:

Something was wrong. From a hundred years worth of experience fighting I could tell that something bad had happened. Touma (our finder) couldn't get a hold of the finders within the ghost town of Tonnere…something had definitely gone wrong…but what?

A chorus of howls tore through the night air, making the edges of my mouth turns up into a smirk…and wouldn't you know who decided to drop by? The only wolf I'd ever like.

Standing there before us was a huge wolf, black as night and dark as sin, with a white cross on its ear…Lena. Even though I couldn't see my face, I'm pretty sure that if I'd seen the smile on it I would have freaked myself out…the idea I'd just had was too tempting not to do…and it would enforce BaKanda's opinion of me being a harmless annoying little girl…Mwahahahahaha!

'GLOMP!'

"WOLFY-CHAN!"

I nuzzled my face far into the wolfs scruff to whisper to her so she wouldn't think I was completely crazy.

"Nazare Rinsetta…Lena hovle mentodre…naseem shinte naza lockoz, naza nekoa hej rinasta naseemee oliopteen. Gercence to, Lena." (It's Rinsetta…Lena play along, they think I'm crazy, I want to reinforce their opinion. Thank you, Lena. (A/N: It's in that ancient language that the old lady Maeve spoke of :P)).

Third Person POV:

Kanda and Touma stood speechless as the frickin' idiot (in their opinion) glomped a humongous wolf. A freaking wolf! Who the hell 'Glomps' a wolf? Apparently a moyashi with a death wish.

What happened next took the cake for weirdest things seen in life.

Where there once was a wolf now sat a woman, who was now hugging Rins back.

"Ah, Rins-chan! You still haven't gotten any taller! Did you finally ditch that pig of a man, Cross?"

"Mou, Lena-chan, he knocked me out and left me in a village. I can never go back there because when I woke up, I had a temper tantrum, and then I made a big crater with my fists, and everything went ka-blewy! I didn't mean to, I was just angry, and anyway, the villagers got a nice new lake! They didn't have to chase me with pitchforks! That was totally unnecessary!"

An evil aura surrounded the two of them as Lena started cracking her knuckles and muttering about teaching a perverted old man a lesson…by castrating him with a rusty spoon.

At that comment, Kanda and Touma unconsciously protected theirs (and every mans) pride and joy…

"Oy, Moyashi, who's she?"

"Names Lena Harrison, who wants to know?" asked the woman, suddenly standoffish and stoic.

"Tch."

"Does your brain have a problem with computing sentences into understandable sounds in order to reply, or is it that when faced with something incomprehesible, you turn into a brainless baka? Hmm?"

"Tch!"

"You realize that that basically proves my point, right?"

"…"

"Speechless?"

"Tch- Oy! What the Hell are you doing, Moyashi?"

The moyashi in question just gave him a look that asked if he was an idiot as she put an ear to the ground.

"I'm listening to the pleasant vibrations the earth is giving off… doesn't everyone? It's very calming…"

As everyone looked at her in disbelief, sweat drops growing on the back of their heads, Lena burst out laughing.

"Never a dull moment around you, is there, Tessena?" (A/N: Tessena means teacher.)

"Guess not, Meyin." (A/N: Meyin means student)

"Not, to intrude on a reunion, but how exactly did you turn into a wolf?" asked Touma.

With a Wolfy grin and a disturbing glint in her eyes, Lena fingered the before unnoticed cross tattoo on her collarbone before she answered him with a smug grin and arrogant tone.

"Innocence."

"What?"

"Yep… I'm awesome, aren't I?"

"…"

"Ahh, Wolfy-chan, I think you broke them, said Rins grinning madly.

**This is up to where Astraea's Judgement wrote... From here on, it will be me, I believe. Please pray good luck for us!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: See you in Heaven

Rins yelped she and her friends were interrupted by ... a clown looking akuma.

A clown!

YAY!

But the clown didn't look so good. It looked like ... he was on the toilet but whatever it wanted it to come out wasn't coming out.

Like ...

OOOOHHHH! That was it! A constipated clown!

"It's a constipated clown!" she shouted, not thinking before shouting. Of course, her shout drew the level two akuma's attention.

A sweatdrop behind everyone's head except Lena, who was laughing her ass off, and Rins, who was also laughing her ass off.

"Of all the things you could call me, a constipated clown? Not handsome akuma, robust akuma, level 2, Mr. Sexy... but constipated clown?" he asked her.

Rins wiped a tear from her eyes and she looked at the akuma. He looked depressed. "Aw, are you depressed now that we know your secret?" she teased the akuma, whose face began to twist.

"I'll kill you for insulting-"

"There'll be no killing other than yours."

Akuma looked up just as Kanda's blade cut it into two and he landed on the ground.

The akuma looked shocked. "Impossible..."

Then BBBOOOOMMMM!

Then Kanda turned to Rinsetta. "Moyashi, you could've gotten killed!" he shouted at her.

She blew raspberries at him. "Bakanda is so naive! I'm way stronger than a pitiful level two!" She stuck her tongue out.

Kanda's grip on his katana tightened and a vein popped up on his forehead.

"You two better stop it~," Lena chirped and the two of them glared at her, and unintentionally scaring Touma, who was behind her. "We got akumas incoming," she smiled as she pointed to the eastern sky, where the sun was rising and everyone could clearly see the swarm of akumas.

"Should we stay or should be go?" Rins chimed.

"Tch!" Kanda spat as he turned around to face the incoming horde of akumas. Thankfully, they were all level 1's. "First Illusion..." he muttered as he got into his fighting stance.

Rins sighed. "But I don't wanna fight right now..." Then she smirked. "Hey, let's ... run!" she shouted and ran away with Touma dragging behind her, leaving Lena and Kanda behind.

Lena didn't say a word, but she turned back into her wolf form and ran away as well, leaving Kanda all alone.

"Moyashi!" he shouted as he was forced to take on a akuma army all on his own.

Rins felt a little guilty that day but had fun watching her little sweet Kanda take on the army.

* * *

Amazingly, Kanda survived on his own. He gasped slowly while keeping himself on top of the last akuma that died in his hand.

"That ... moyashi ... left me ... all ... alone... I'm gonna kill her!" he roared.

Just then Rins came out with scared Touma behind her. Lena was next to Rins.

"Boring~!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kanda growled angrily as the aura around him intensified.

"Well, it's pretty simple," she said before pointing at him. "You are boring, stupid, arrogant, aggressive-"

"And why are you speaking that way to a fellow Exorcist, Rinsetta?" Lena asked.

Rins smiled. "Because he does."

"Hmm."

Just as Lena said 'hmm,' Kanda jumped from the pile of dead akumas and brought his sword down on Rins. "I'll kill you!"

She blew raspberries at him and stuck her tongue out. "Try it, BaKanda!" she teased him.

He swung and swung, but failed to get her again and again. "Get back here!"

"Make me, baka!" she giggled as she jumped up, did a wheel in the air, landed on his head with her hand, and jump off just before his katana passed the space where her hand previously occupied.

When he saw that he had missed, he turned around to try again.

Now here was the thing. Rinsetta saw that Kanda was out to kill her for real when she saw the sword come for her wrist. So she tried to jump off, but instead, she slipped a bit and jumped off at the same time. The katana missed her wrist and hand, thankfully.

But the problem was... she fell right into his face.

BBOOOOMMM!

PPPAAAWWW!

EEEKKK!

OOOOWWW!

There was lots of smoke after the small fall and a small dust cloud covered the two while Lena and Touma watched them with a sweatdrop behind their head.

* * *

Rinsetta didn't know why but she found out that she couldn't move her move. She was stuck between some hard... on either side.

She assumed that the ground was beneath her... that means...

The dustcloud began to clear away and she saw him.

His eyes actually.

They were so close...

Too close...

Then ... She felt her lips... On his lips...

He was on top of her and kissing her.

Yuck.

Kanda was slow to get off but was the more disgusted of the two. "I kissed the moyashi..." he said, turning green.

"And I kissed Bakanda..." Rins muttered, becoming green as well. "Get the hell off of me, you b****!" she shouted, throwing him off of her.

The said man flew a bit before landing in a pile of sand. Rins walked away with a red tomato face and Kanda...

Well, let's just say that he couldn't pull himself out of the pile so easily.

"Get back here moyashi!"

* * *

**My first attempt at this! I think this is not funny... but I leave that for the verdict to decide.**


End file.
